Fire and Ice
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: A snowy night leads to endless thoughts filled with what Haku is unrequited unbridled desire. Little does he know that passion is a feeling shared between two. ZabuzaxHaku one shot. (I haven't written fanfiction in so long. This piece is little over a year old and I am just now getting around to posting it. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is written for enjoyment.)


Fire and Ice

The pure white snow was splattered with the blood of the fallen ninja that lay scattered along the ground. The rotten stench of their corpses was carried with the scent of the wind, along with the fire that had been made not far off. A giant of a man that looked more like a monster than man, and a young boy with womanly features sat side by side. They sat in silence without looking or touching one another. The pair needed no words to convey what the other was thinking. It was a brutal unforgiving winter for those with no place to go, and only the clothes on their backs. Soon they would have to move locations, but tonight this place would do. They would run out of money soon enough, which meant taking on more dangerous jobs. Neither one of them was scared to die, killing had long since became a way of life. It felt as if though it had started with their life, and it would certainly end with it. While endless that was the only way they knew how to survive. Haku knew that if he was to become useless, he would no longer be able to be of use to Zabuza. That would be crueler than death itself, death would be a kindness that was being shown to him. If he could not be useful to the man beside him, then his life led no purpose and therefore it need not continue. Tonight his long dark hair was down over his face, so as to further incubate heat around him. From underneath the folds he peered at Zabuza through a side glance, studying his features like a map. Haku had looked upon this man so many times, that he'd lost count by now. The young man found the man's rough features to be one of his redeeming qualities. He'd spend hours secretly tracing the contours of the large muscular body, and mapping out the rogue face till he was seeing double. Those cold hard eyes sent a delightful shiver down his spine, and the way Zabuza spoke with a deep tone made him ache. This longing however was unspoken and most likely one sided. Haku always tried to hint at it, with the way he looked at the other male. But if Zabuza picked up on it, he didn't say anything in return.

It's times like this when they were silent, that it made him ache for the man to touch him more. At times he wanted to be bold enough to demand it of the rogue ninja. But every time he went to speak, he quietly reminded himself that he was a tool and nothing more. "Is there something on my face?" came the sudden sound of his voice. Seconds later those cold eyes snapped to his, causing him to let out a small gasp. This was one time he was thankful for the cold air, his blushing cheeks could be mistaken for being cold. "No. Just trying to read your mind." he said quietly as he looked up at the gray sky. Snow was falling down in slow progression, a few flakes dusted his face with their icy kisses. "I think you've been out in the cold for too long." Zabuza scoffed. Although he sounded harsh Haku, knew this was the only way he knew how to make casual conversation. The teen knew that if he looked, the one he adored would have a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps. Should I go find us a inn?" the boy offered as he looked back to the man. His dark eyes scanned the prominent face, as if he really was trying to read the ninja's mind. Zabuza thought for a moment before shaking his head. "In a little while when the snow's calmed down. Come here." The statement slightly shocked Haku, or rather it would if the command was what he thought it was for. He could feel his palms going sweaty, his chest was tight making it hard to breath, and his stomach was tying itself with knots. As calmly as he could Haku stood, letting his kimono billow around him as he made the small passage between them. A moment of silence passed between them, before Zabuza reached up and enfolded him into his arms. The teen went without hesitation and found himself against the broad rock hard chest. It took a minute for him to bring his arms around and hold onto the giant.

"Worried your best tool will rust?" Haku commented cheekily as he laid his head against the man's chest. He could hear the steadily reassuring sound of his partner's heartbeat. The sound alone was comforting. "Something like that." the young brunette could all but hear the smirk to the man's tone. It was enough to hear Zabuza speak and be by his side. He told himself countless times that it was enough, that he needed nothing more. It was on nights like these however, that he knew it was a bold faced lie, one that he'd become good at telling. Here in this man's arms he wanted nothing more, than to be brutalized and carnally taken. With the heavy snow pelting all around them, and the heat radiating from their bodies, it was all too inviting. Haku would never make the first move, he was too scared that Zabuza would throw him away. The very thought made is heart ache, like it was trying to push itself out of his chest. No longer being useful was the thing he feared the most. Death was nothing to him, he would gladly die for the man he held tonight. If he was dead then he could die knowing, that he'd lived up to his potential and had been used fully by Zabuza. Yet he could not help but want more, the gluttonous side of him, wanted to be more than just a tool for fighting. Haku longed to embrace the elder male in ways, that were scorned by those who did not understand. He had lost count of the hours, he spent alone laying awake at night. The image of their bodies uniting drove him close to madness in his dreams.

Even more so when he woke up panting, and Zabuza would be laying right there next to him. In this current time being curled against the man what he wanted and needed was both heaven and hell. There was a blissfulness about being able to feel, how their bodies fit together. But also torture because he could feel the muscular body pressing against him. The elder male chose that moment to shift, his hips bumping up against Haku's. The smaller male was unable to keep the harsh gasp from slipping out as he felt a sudden heat that flared when they touched. He swore inwardly at not being able to hold himself back, while silently praying that Zabuza hadn't heard it. "What's the matter?" the man questioned almost instantly. For several long seconds Haku dared not answer, his heart hammered in his chest and his body froze in place. Surely he wouldn't be found out so quickly, not when he was trying so damn hard to conceal it. "Nothing just the wind." Haku murmured. He moved to get up off the lap, even if that was the last thing he wished to do. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled roughly back down against Zabuza. The next thing he knew he was being pushed down into the cold snow, his back pressing roughly down onto the chilled ground. Haku shivered as he looked up at the elder male, who looked every bit the part of a devil. He couldn't stop himself from shuddering, not only from the cold but the intense gaze that was locked onto him. Haku desperately crossed his legs, hoping that he wouldn't be found out. "You're a lousy liar Haku. You've always been." the elder taunted. His pointed teeth flashed as his lips pulled back into a dark grin. Chocolate brown eyes flew open, the pupils all but widening in surprise. His heart thundered against his chest, and his body was growing flush from the snow, and the sudden heat that was flaring up inside of him. Haku couldn't think, the process of breathing was beyond him. The overwhelming urge to bolt right this instant, was never so strong as it was right now. "P-Please Zabuza leave it alone. I beg you." he whispered after having to force the words from his lips. He was trembling now, his face turned to the side, his hair covering his face. Haku didn't want the other to see how hot he had become.

Nor did he want to look upon his face, when the elder realized what was going on. He felt the hair being brushed back from his face, and his head turned so that he had to face Zabuza. Those cold eyes locked with his own and sent a bolt of heat straight down to his groin. He cursed his body ten times over for allowing, himself to feel so wanton for this man. "So you're hot for me are you? Want me to fuck you?" the man's next words were taunting and gruff. Haku tried to slide out from underneath the man, knowing that if he could, he would make a run for it. Surely all this was, was one big game to his companion. Instead he was met with a pair of strong hips, pinning him down. He let out an audible whimper that turned into a breathless moan as the man ground against him. A prominent bulge had been building in the front of Zabuza's pants. The friction of the clothing along their bodies, drove the younger male almost deliciously mad. Instinctively his long willowy legs wrapped around the muscular waist, and all but urged the larger body against his. From the weight alone followed by the rubbing and pressing against his own, he was shaking wantonly. Unable to help himself he began moving against the older male, his hips all but bucking needingly. "I'll take that as a yes." came the low heated growl. Haku had no time to be surprised, as his mouth was suddenly claimed. The kiss was every bit as rough as he imagined it to be in his night time fantasies. It didn't take long for him to be pulled under, and be lost in the sea of bliss. He kissed the man back hotly, as he all but clung to their embrace. Every so often Zabuza would groan and growl as if he had been holding back for so long. He could feel the lips crashing and smothering his own, while a long persistent tongue ravaged his hot mouth. A sharp spike of pleasure and pain ran through him, as the man's pointed teeth dug into the soft flesh of his tongue. He could feel a light trickle of blood run down his chin, but even that was not enough to stop him. Shamelessly he let out his desperate moans, letting them only be muffled by the torrid kiss. The longer their embrace lasted, the more heated Zabuza became. His hips were all but slamming up against Haku's, and they were both fully dressed. He could feel it in his very soul, as if the man was plunging into him and claiming him at long last.

"Please .. Gods just fuck me!" he panted as the kiss finally came to an end. His hips bucked up against Zabuza, and rocked imploringly so that they man wouldn't waste any time. Soon enough his kimono was ripped open, and pulled from his body. Thanks to the cold air and the fact that he was achingly hard, his pale skin was flushed a deep red. His body had always been womanly, he was thin with full hips and a pair of long inviting legs. Haku readily spread his legs for the other to see, how ready he was for the elder. He relished with a sudden heat, as he saw the desire and lust forming in those cold hungry eyes. "So willing to be tainted by a devil." Zabuza remarked as he came between the spread legs. The weight was a welcome one, and in this moment he could hardly think little lone reply to such a thing. Instead he just moaned and tugged the man against him. His mouth crashed against the rough mouth and began to lavish it with hot needy kisses. Moans and sobs of relief slipped out in between, as he felt the desire begin to boil over. Finally the man put him out of his misery by kissing back once more. He felt completely owned and useful as the man ravished his mouth in a hot and demanding manner. Haku let go and gave himself up to the elder male, who was ready to oblige. The brunette barely registered the sound of a zipper being pulled down. In fact the next few minutes were a blur, as the elder stripped himself of his clothing. The naked flesh that was like that of a furnace soon, was back on his and he could not think straight. His legs wrapped around the waist, just in time to feel the thick head pressed against the tight opening. Haku's breath hitched in his throat, and a low whimper of need caused him to break the kiss. He didn't fear the pain that was to follow, if anything it would just be a common connection the both of them had. Besides right now he would probably kill over if the other stopped to prepare him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, he had just enough time to drive in a breath when Zabuza thrust forward. Haku's head came back and cried out as the intense pain spread through him. He felt as though he was were being split in two, and that the man's cock would never fit. Tears brimmed his eyes and soon flowed down his cold blasted cheeks. The brunette's nails dug into his skin, as he clung to the broad back.

The pain seemed to go on and on, as if it were caught in a loop and all Haku could feel was that pain. He registered that Zabuza was all the way in, and that the thick rod was spreading him out. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, which only went to confirm his thoughts of being torn open. Soon however the pain eventually ebbed away, and the man began to move inside of him. A new sensations spread over him, one that was much more intense than the first. A startled moan was forced from his mouth, as the strongest pleasure he ever felt, swept over the brunette. "More!" he begged as the hips rocked against him steadily as if to map out his entire body. Zabuza all but groaned, his stronger body tensed with desire and the need to claim the male beneath him grew. Once more he claimed the puffy lips, and tugged the lower lip back with his teeth. His tongue thrust inside the hot cavern, and started plunging the slick muscle in and out. His hips all but pounded inside of Haku, uncaring if the fashion was too rough. The man had a need of his own, one that had laid dormant for a couple years now. There was a ravenous need to claim the fragile being beneath him, who he had wanted so desperately to claim ownership to. His hands soon found their way to full hips, where he hoisted them up and against him. Hips barreling forward he speared the young male over and over again. Each one being harder than the last, till he was full on fucking Haku with this carnal need. The brunette himself was lost in the world of his lust. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything other than moan and kiss the devil back. His hips now moved without any awkward hesitation, they moved as if they belonged melding against Zabuza. Ever so often when allowed to breathe, he would cry for the elder male. Begging him to go faster, to be more rough and to completely own him. Every time the man met the challenge and then some. He drove the usual quiet body to a frenzy of lust and passion, and there was no keeping quiet. His cries were loud and ringing, should anyone be near they would easily hear the slutty sounds echoing through the forest. The sounds between them only further echoed as Zabuza would ram hard inside of him, their skin smacking against one another sharply. Even now being so thoroughly wound against the elder ninja, it was not close enough. Raising his hips up Haku slammed down and began dilating his hips in and out. He heard the heated groans come from his companion, the very sounds sending delicious shivers down his spine. This earning him several series of harsh thrusts, and the large hands digging into his flesh roughly. His dark head tilting back his mouth falling open to pant and moan for the man atop him. There was a pressure that was starting to build within him, one that had been there all along. As this built up within him, the desire became more and more intense.

His body shook and rocked faster against Zabuza, whose name he panted like a mantra. Till finally he burst his cries turning that into a sudden scream of release. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his mouth readily begged for the man. Haku continued to move his hips, as the cum splashed inside, his walls tightening to grip the thick cock inside of him. Long slender fingers buried in the short dark hair, as Haku clung and encouraged Zabuza to let go. His breath still ragged and needy as the man drilled him from the inside. "Haku ..." the elder groaned his voice labored as he pushed the name passed his lips. A sharp gasp fell from his lips, as he felt Zabuza cum deep inside of him. The hips still battered against him, as the man rode out his orgasm. Heated sounds spilled from the man's lips, letting the other know how he was not alone in this overpowering need. By the time the man was done, the brunette felt so utterly full. Haku could all but feel the semen leaking out of his body, and spilling onto the snow covered ground. He was hardly allowed a reprieve before Zabuza was rolling over onto his back. In turn taking the other with him, causing a whole new way of shudders within him. They lay in silence for several minutes, before Haku found his voice. "How long have you known?" he questioned. His dark eyes searched the demonic face, hoping to find the answers to all his questions. Now that they were done, he worried if this was just in the heat of the moment. No doubt he would cherish this time they had, but it also caused a great deal of pain as well. "Since that week I left you alone. I was coming back from a job, and there you were by the river. You completely spread out and touching yourself. I watched you stroke your cock, and bury your fingers deep inside of you." Zabuza murmured his voice blunt yet still gruff. Haku shuddered and a blush flared to his cheeks at the memory of what he had done. He was so sure that he was isolated enough, that no one would see him. Yet the very man he wanted to see, had in fact witnessed the whole thing. "That was a private matter." he mumbled trying to hide his face. A large hand swooped in and cupped his face, refusing to let him turn away. Turning his eyes on the warrior, his cheeks bloomed a cherry red once more. Zabuza cupped the back of his head and urged him closer. Where the two shared a long and slow sensual kiss, that took his very breath away. "Not if you're laid out so open. You were begging me to watch you." he shot back. A wicked grin flew to his eyes as he rested his hands once more on the curvy hips.

Slowly he rocked his hips up and down, taunting and teasing the other male. Who whimpered as the heat started to flood him again. But before he could ride the man, he was lifted up off the cock. Haku shuddered as each inch left his body, until he was finally completely empty. He looked at the other with accusing eyes, only to be laughed at. "The storm has died. Let's go find that inn." Zabuza replied as amusement spread over his face. Haku vowed with a smile of his own, that he would bring the older male to his knees before the night was over. He cleaned up and soon joined Zabuza who was leaving their camp. As they walked he pushed himself underneath the man's arm. His smaller frame pressing against the other, as he laid his head comfortably down. The night was just beginning and all his fears for now had been erased. If a tool could find further uses, then that should be said he should not rust any time soon.


End file.
